


Happy Ending

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [48]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Happy Ending

Even after so many years, you didn’t want to believe it. Noct was gone, reduced to nothing but a memory of those that knew him and to a legend to everyone else. The sun had risen once more, but it lacked one thing -- it lacked its king.

Everyone should be glad -- ecstatic, even -- that the sun had returned, that so many still lived. Everyone could bask in the light once more, like they used to when they were younger and more carefree. 

Yes, so many had survived, but it’s not a happy ending.


End file.
